Unseen love
by NaviD
Summary: Charles charlie is diagnosed with leukemia and on his death bed asks Bella to marry Edward Because Charles is a good friend with Carlisle and they want to join families and bond their companies! All human! Basic pairs! and a strong story!HIATUS
1. news

Unseen love ch. 1

Summary:Charles (charlie) is diagnosed with leukemia and on his death bed asks Bella to marry Edward Because Charles is a good friend with Carlisle and they want to join families and bond their companies! How will Bella React to the proposal? will she be able to keep her promise until the wedding? and what will Alice wear! this will really be about Edward and Bella's relationship!

Unseen love!Chapter 1 news_"all passengers please buckle your seat belts at this time. We will be approaching destination 305 to New York, New York in a short amount of time. If you look to your right you will see the statue of liberty with all its glory!"…..5 minutes later……"Thank you for flying Jet Blue first class airlines! We hope you enjoyed the flight and wish to fly you to your next destination!"_ Here I was going to meet my father the millionaire Charles Swan. That was all I could say about him it has been 8 years since the last time I saw him. Why would I bother!? Come on Bella he is probably going to ask you to sign some paper work because it was as he had said "important" He had my mother and I live in this private homed and secluded area called forks!!! I had to spend my whole entire life in a town where rain fall was seen 88% of the year and the area was covered with constant cloud coverage. But what to do my mother loved my father and would do anything to make him happy. I was always happy with that decision myself….because I was never the open person…I stayed with the flow.

"Ma'am are you okay? Can I help you with anything? You seemed a little out of it so I thought I should have taken you out of your trance. Sorry!" said the air hostess.

"No Its not your fault at all I really did need someone to pull me out of that out of space thing!!" I blushed hard.

"No problem thanks for flying with JetBlue!"

"Your welcome?" I said awkwardly. How else was I suppose to respond to that. I walked out of the airport feeling a little flushed from the flight and light headed. My mind is at a constant state of worry! I cant grasp the fact that I am now in New York heading to see my Dad I couldn't name the harshness and trouble I was feeling. With that I walked into the first taxi I saw and totally remembered that my dad had gotten a limo for me!! I knew there was no color on earth to explain the color on my cheeks!

"Hey lady be careful of whose taxi you enter next time I am losing customers!" the taxi guy sneered."I apologize""yeah, yeah move out of the way!! People are coming I cant have you look like you are going to take this one!"

"okay"

"Are you Isabella Marie Swan?" asked a big security guard.

"Yes""okay then lets get you inside and out of this rude environment! I think getting yelled at by one taxi driver is enough a girl can handle for her first day in New York! Now if it was two" he said smiling.

I didn't even know this mans name and I already began to like him.

"Let me introduce myself I am Emmett Cullen and yes I am that good looking " he said with humor noticeably traced in his voice as I slid into the limo. Hmmmm.. did he say Cullen? It really rang a bell! That's when I noticed I should have introduced myself.

"Hi I am Isabella Swan but please call me Bella!""Wow nice name my wife Rosalie wants our daughters name to be Bella, because it means beautiful."

"Awww! How many months?" I responded. He was probably going to be my only friend here.

"only 4 more months! So how old are you there Bells?" he asked."oh I am 22 years old!"

"Wow!!! I have a brother that age…"he said dazing off.

"Hmmm. that's interesting do you have any other siblings?"

"Yeah! You would probably want to meet her….she is 22 too, loves to shop, and is married to roses cousin Jasper."

"Agh! I can only stand shopping for two hours!" Emmett laughed.

"How old is your other brother?" I asked simply curious.

"oh he is 22 as well"

"That's nice you guys are all in the same age group" I said.

I looked out the window and then at Emmett who was staring at me.

"what?"

"Bella you are probably wondering why I came to pick you up huh?"

"well yeah ummmm….are you my chauffeur's assistant or security guard since your not driving" I asked.

That's when Emmett erupted into a laughing fit that could have been heard in California!"I am….a…..Bella? Seriously!…..a billionaire….like my brother Edward…"he said in between so this was Emmett Cullen!!! How could have I missed that!! They own a bunch of major business like my dad and boutiques in France.

"Oh I am so sorry" I blushed for the 6th time today.

"Its okay lil sis!" I couldn't question him anymore and didn't want to because he had called me his sister…I was an only child because Charlie was always busy with work and Renee was constantly managing runways in Europe so none of them had time to Errr…Reproduce. that's when I realized we were at my fathers mansion! It hadn't changed much accept the roses had different colors.

"okay Bells lets get you inside!" Emmett said taking me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Em where is my dad?" I asked

"Wait Bella you don't know?" he said sullenly.

"Know what?"

"your dad was diagnosed with leukemia and he only has a couple more days to live"

"No!" I said."He didn't tell me! Why Emmett why does my life have to be so terrible! Why cant I ju.." I was about to finish when I collapsed into my brothers arms who was shaking just as much as I was from the news.


	2. meetings

Chapter 2 meetings

"Bella" Emmett's voice cracked.

"yeah"

"I think you should go see him" Emmett was trying to comfort me the best he could.

"I don't know if I can"

"here I will help you…we'll do it together." and that's when he picked me up by the arms and lead me upstairs to the master room where I saw my fathers weak body lay.

"Bella!" he said clearly excited. His head slowly peaked up to look at me. "I see you met Emmett! He is one of Carlisle and Esme's sons."

"Dad please don't cover this up how come you didn't tell me?" I said tears streaming down my face. Then I thought of my mother Renee! "Dad does mom know!!"

"Bells I couldn't help but cover this up from you and yes your mother knows I had asked her not to tell you because I didn't want you to worry and plus my girl went to Yale…I didn't want this little incident to stop you!"

"LITTLE INCIDENT!!"I exclaimed. "this is nothing close to a little incident you have leukemia and less than 5 days to live and you tell me little incident!" I said sobbing.

"Hey Mr. Swan I think you should tell her the news now" Emmett said.

"There is more you have been hiding from me!"  
"Bella…doll I need you to do something for me..it's a very hard and awkward decision but as my last wish I need it to be fulfilled." my dad said quietly.

"what is it daddy anything I will do anything for you!" I cried on his lap.

"I want you to get married to Edward Cullen….you remember him right?" my dad asked and I couldn't program what I was hearing. Was he asking me to marry Emmett's brother a man I haven't seen for 8 long years. Of course I remembered him, he was so sweet and gentle that you could have thought we came from the same freaky country!!

"Bells I know this is hard for you but I promise I made the right decision and Edward already knows nothing can go wrong"

"I swear Bella he talks about you from time to time and after he saw your picture he was sure he wanted to marry you! Your dad told him all about you, he is perfect for you Bella I promise!"

"I wont ask you to make your decision yet but whenever you can I am sure it will be correct and stuck to your morals honey…you got that from you mother." he said sobbing a bit. I had to make a fast choice somewhat on a whim. So I said…

"yes dad I will do it, I will marry Edward Cullen"

"yay!!! She said yes~ she will be my real sis!!! Woohoo! Oh yeah I am going to do a happy dance aha aha I will make you…hey bells what rhymes with dance!" he asked oblivious to the gravity of the situation.

"Prance Emmett!!" I snapped.

"yeah….." "aha aha I will make you do a funny cool and awesome prance!!"

"Really? Your married! And to my sister!! What did she take?!" a southern accent rang in.

"Hey Jazz I love you and all but you cant go around making fun of my bros!!" a bell like voice giggled.  
"Wow!" they both said in unison as they came through the door.

"hi" I said shyly.

"AWWW!!!! She is so beautiful!! Edward was right!" the girl squealed and right up to me giving me a hug. Hmmm… this might be Alice and….

Suddenly a light chuckle came out "Excuse my wife she is what you say outgoing! Nice to meet you I am Jasper hale and this is Allison Hale my wife!" he said trying to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I said shaking his hand and hugging Alice back.

"Jazz I hate that name! its Alice!!" she said sticking her tongue out!! Yeah definitely related to Emmett.

"So Bella!! I cant wait to put the Cullen at the end of your name! so I was thinking we could have the engagement tomorrow and the wedding Saturday! The sooner we can get it done the better! Right Mr. Swan?!" Alice said.

"That's right Alice! And Bella I am so happy you said yes!! You already have all my things and your mother wont be able to make it to the engagement but the wedding for sure ok honey."

"Well umm…I am getting kind of hungry so I am going to go get some lunch!" I said. I didn't really know what to say after all this news being piled on top of me.

"Wait! Bella we can all go out to lunch! I will call Edward and Emmett will go pick up Rosalie… wont you Emmie?"

"yes I will!"

"Ummm…yeah of course I just don't know what they will think of me." I said looking down. That's when Jasper came behind me and hugged.

"Hey Bells we already love ya! I mean I am the quiet one here but also the closest to Edward! And he doesn't know what to say in front of you either he is afraid you might hate him." he chuckled.

"Yeah lets get into the Mercedes and open out inner selves!!!" Alice said. Was keeping my dad here alone alright I mean I just came here.

"Maybe I should stay with my dad I could just make a sandwich and get a book to re.."

"nope!!! You are going with us little sis!" Emmett said.

"Don't worry kiddo the nurse will help me out and I can take care of myself too." Dad said. So with my dads reassurance I felt the eagerness to get some food in my system.

"fine lets get into the car and go get some food I am starving! All I had was a cold sandwich with a weird appetizer side thingy!" I said.

"okay lets get going!"

Alice's conversation through my ears!

Oh hi Edward I just got here!! Ummm….you got my text message right?

Okay great!

No don't worry you pretty little bronze head! She is beautiful and has a awesome attitude to match it!

Alright I am leaving now!

See you in 5 minutes!

You know what just get your butt inside or I will have Emmett drag you in there

Love you too! Bye

I am ready to do this! I am totally fine just about to meet the man I am going to marry in like 4 days and I don't know anything about him and I feel like I am going to be sick!

"Alice I don't think I can do this!" I said. I had seriously gotten close to Emmett, Alice, and jasper they were going to be my family! Okay so Alice was A beautiful yet short fashionable woman who has black hair up to her neck, with blue eyes and a bubbly personality. Jasper is a somewhat beach blonde with a masculine shape and form but is quiet. Emmett however has this rough exterior but is a big teddy bear who would make a fantastic father! But I haven't met Rosalie and Edward!

"Bella! Not you too.!" she said.

"Not me too! What? Edward doesn't want to meet me!"

"of course he wants to meet you Bella lets get going inside!" Jasper said.

"yeah I am ready for some food!!!" Emmett barked from Behind with a blonde supermodel! So she must have been Rosalie! She had a maternal look to her and I instantly knew that she was Jasper' s cousin!

"Hi Bella! I am Rosalie cant wait for you to be a Cullen!!" she said hugging me as well!

"Hi Rosalie congratulations! I cant believe you going to have a girl!!" I said.

"Thank you! Now I believe this restaurant is super fancy but serves really good food! Practically serves gourmet burgers, salad, pasta, heck it's a buffet!" Rose said eagerly. We walked into the Restaurant and that's when I saw Edward! I guess he was Edward because he looked like Emmett! Green eyes only but has gorgeous bronze hair that probably felt like heaven! And he was built too, not as strong as Emmett but not smaller than Jasper!

"Bella! Hello? Bells!" Emmett said waving his hand in front of me.

"oh" I said blushing red! Suddenly alice walked over to me with him and I noticed for the first time everyone including me was wearing a really fancy outfit!  
"Hi I am Edward Cullen…"he said shyly.

"hi..I am Bella." I said. He reached out to shake my hand and I felt this awkward shock!

"shall we?" he asked

"Yes we shall!" Alice said. Everyone was looking at us when we made our way through the other tables. Jasper and Alice were holding hands and Emmett was hugging Rosalie close to her! Suddenly I felt some one intertwine their hands in mine! O my gosh it was EDWARD!!!

"I hope you don't mind!" Edward said nervously brushing his hand through his hair!

"okay guys lets Eat!" Emmett and Rosalie said.  
The outfits!!  
.com/chapter/set?id=13667679  
.com/rose/set?id=13667355  
.com/unseen_love/set?id=13667296


	3. business talk

ch. 3 business talk

BPOV

We made or way through the other tables. Emmett kept staring at the food the other couples had on their plate occasionally asking whether or not they were going to eat all of it or if they wanted to share. but the worse part was when he started to give the couples lectures about wasting food.

"so understand you cant go around not finishing your food and throwing in it the garbage, especially in front of my wife Rosalie here who is eating for two." Emmett said pointing to Rose earning a slap at the back from non other that Rosalie.

"Jeez Rosie i was just kidding" he said whining and rubbing the back of his head."

"okay Emmie, i am hungry! feed the angel inside of me!" Rosalie said rubbing her stomach.

"i can do way more than just feed you Rose" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not in front of the children come on!' she said taking Emmett by the ear.

"Hey no funny business that's how y'all got into this mess!" Jasper said.

"Bye Jazz" Emmett said.

"Bye Em" Jasper said back.

"chow Bella" Rosalie said. and then they were off to the buffet.

"come on Bella we have to learn more about you!" Alice said in my ear. she grabbed my right hand because my left hand was still intertwined with Edwards. We got all the way to the back and sat at a huge booth. (still not letting go of Edwards hand) thank god!!

"So Bella i heard your mom is in working on a new project in Europe! my mom told me they use to work together constantly and still do quite often because the whole joining families." Alice said clearly interested

"Yeah she is working on the run way with other people trying to come up with a new line of cocktail dresses!"

"no way Bella!!! I love dresses actually I love clothes. I mean come on who doesn't!" she said more like a statement.

"I am not to fond of it" Jasper said.

"yeah I agree with jasper I like my clothes but I don't stay in the bathroom for 45 minutes deciding whether or not I should wear the green color tie because they match my eyes or the purple because it brings my complexion out." Edward said. I started to laugh followed by jasper and a glare from Alice.

"oh really Edward?" Alice said with a sharp look." should I remind you two of the time you and Jasper came to ask me how to cover up your blemishes with make up!" Alice said with a smirk.

"NO!" Edward and Jasper said it was too adorable.

"good!"

"wait I want to know!" I said. I really did I mean he was going to be my husband! i need to know these things when we get in fights so I can remind him of his mistakes.

"well that is a different story I will have to tell you at the bachelorette party!" she said.

"what?!" Edward and I said.

"hey you know it is a tradition for a girl to get a party!! hello?" Alice said totally oblivious to the shock on my or....shall I say Edwards face.

"NO Alice no wife of mine is having a bachelorette party!!" Edward said. which made me blush really hard.

"E-D-W-A-R-D she is not your wife yet! gosh get a grip."

"I promise I wont do anything bad! scouts honor." I said holding three fingers up.

"thank you.." he said kissing my hand which caused me to blush again and receiving a light chuckle from jasper.

"its not like your not going to have a bachelor party! Jasper had one and Emmett so I know they are planning one for you" Alice said.

"Really? What do you guys have planned?" I asked Jasper.

"That is for me to know and for you to know in like 6 years! Or when Edward says you do it way better later." Jasper said smirking. I gasped not knowing Jasper would have said that.

"Jasper!! Stop….please excuse my husband he is a total nut!" Alice said.

"the one you fell in love with!" he said.

"indeed I did" Alice said kissing him on the cheek lightly.

"so moving on! I had to ask you whether or not you would like to accompany me at the office tomorrow?" Alice said.

"that is great! I was planning on coming anyway to get my office set! They told me I would be sharing it with you because our mothers wanted us to follow in their footsteps but I see no problem in it I already love you!" I said.

"Awww …Bella that is so sweet I love you too!" "I will pick your outfit tomorrow!!" Alice said. I just nodded my head smiling.

"look what you got yourself into" Edward whispered into my ear. I swear I shivered when I felt his breath in my ear. I don't know but I just felt right sitting here with Edward. I couldn't imagine myself with another.

"what we should go get some dinner?! That sounds great come on Edward." I said. He probably thought I was stupid until he realized what I was doing. See I meant it when I loved Alice and I loved Rose too. But them girls can talk it up and one has already convinced me to have her chose my outfit.

"oh….I mean yeah dinner sounds nice. Lets go!" he said.

"Wow!!! That wasn't slick!!" Alice said. "come on Jasper!" she said catching up to us.

"Here I come Mr. and almost Mrs. Cullen!!" Jasper said. Running and getting a few stares from the other couples. I couldn't help but feel full of happiness at my almost new last name.

"Hey ya guys you made it!" Rosalie said with a plates full of pasta, salad, pizza, and a bunch of other things.

"Glad you didn't feel the need to leave some for us Rose!" Alice said giggling.

"ha ha funny!" Rosalie said. "Have you guys seen Emmett?"

"Nope!" I said.

"yup.. I believe he is over at the deserts with the rest of our guys!" Alice said.

"Men!" Rosalie said.

"Tell me about it!" Alice said. Then they looked at me.

"Hey they are your husbands he is my almost fiancé!" I said making a break for the pizza's!


	4. Breakfast with Alice and a side of news

The lunch had eventually turned into a dinner thing so umm…a ah….lunner because breakfast and lunch is a brunch and you take the first two, whatever! It was just perfect and somewhat smoothly ignoring the wine that fell on Alice's lap that Emmett "accidentally" when she said football was a waste and me making a fool of myself because I tripped on the table cloth when we were heading out. That wasn't so fun. However I had an overall good night and now I am sleeping in my room and trying to sort out what is going to happen tomorrow.

"hey honey your dad wants to have a talk with you." a nurse interrupted my thoughts.

"oh is everything alright?'

"yes honey he just had this weird feeling and wanted to take something off his chest. that's all he told me." the nurse shrugged and left my room. So I did what I was told to do walk over to my dad and ask him why he needed me. I wouldn't go all ballistic on him like I had when I first found out he had leukemia I mean I couldn't it would be too much for him to handle.

"Bells…I need to tell you something…"he spoke quietly.

"yes dad believe me I am here to listen to whatever you want me to know" I said reassuringly not sure whether or not I was saying it to reassure him or myself.

"your mother and I had gotten a divorce a long time ago and we wanted to keep it from you because yet again we wanted it to die like I was going to soon." I stood there not sure what I was feeling. Have you ever heard of a bad day? Well think of it and reminisce on the pain you felt now multiply it by 50 and you are a little close to how I feel.

"Dad you and mom! I thought you went on the vaca.." suddenly it all fell into place! Them leaving to see each other and "patch things up" what was I thinking! How could I have not guessed this was going on.

"Bella?" he asked hesitantly.

"Dad like I said I am okay…I just need some time to take this in." with that I walked out of the room with a huge lump in my throat and a water filling my eyes.

"Goodnight Bella" he said softly but loud enough for me to hear.

"There is nothing good about this night" I said to myself walking into the room awaiting the events that would take place tomorrow.

7:00 am.

I woke up to "why Georgia" by John Mayer I had always loved that song and I kinda needed that pick me up. It was mellow of course.

"hello Bella I am the present house keeper and your dad wanted me to take care of you as well. My name is Laura and I have some assistants who are a bit older than you their names are Naomi and Aspen Jetton (my color guard rifles name is Aspen!=) and his sisters name is Naomi) they are brother and sister also French so they have these honey like accents but I am sure you will get along with them I mean you are only going to know them for 3 to 4 days!" Laura said.

"Well that sounds nice! I will keep it in my memory to remember their names!" I said. She was walking out of my door but stopped and said  
"Mrs. Hale will be in your room in about a minute she just got out of her car holding a bag." she said smiling. "Good luck" winking at the last part.

"I hope so!" Finally I got out of bed and looked at the mirror in front of me. Hmm… nothing is wrong with silk pajamas…they are nice and shiny. That's when I heard Alice walk in.

"Good morning sis! Are you ready to get beautified!" She said. I looked down to examine her outfit! It was amazing! .com/business/set?id=13889389

"okay Bells I have your outfit for today!" She said.

"wow thank you Alice! You look amazing!" I cooed

"okay come on enough flattering me and go get dressed we have to get to the office at 8:30!" she yelled as I walked into my closet.

"okay Alice how do I look?" I asked unsure of my outfit. .com/business/set?id=13859816

" you look great! Like I knew you would! Come on let me do your hair and we will leave." she said pulling me into my walk in bathroom.(picture of room at the bottom.)After constant change in my hair she finally came up with a simple up do with a bump at the top so it looked bigger. I liked it.

"Come on Alice it is 7:45! I am hungry for some breakfast!" I whined.

"hey we will pick up breakfast on the way!" She said.

"Bye dad! I am going to the office! And the other office next door to our office." I said.

"Bye Charles! Cant wait to see you up and ready tonight! Remember it's the engagement party!" Alice said as she walked down the stairs.

" Bye Girls learn a lot and Bella don't trip on anything!" He said.

"yeah Dad love you too.!" I yelled when I walked out to meet Alice!

"okay well we are taking my car! The Porsche!" Alice yelled.

"okay Alice!" I yelled back.

"what do you feel like getting for breakfast? I was thinking starbucks" Alice asked.

"yeah I really want a latte and a croissant!" I said.  
"sounds good to me" she said pulling out her phone. I cant believe it this girl was pulling her phone out and dialing numbers not once looking up to see where she was going.

"Women! I am going to married in a few days I kinda want to be there!"I yelled.

"Bella chill! We all drive this fast!"

"I don't care you are not even looking where you are going"

"wow! Edward hasn't drove you home yet…just watch." she said slowing down into an open lot.

"humph"

"come on Isabella lets go get that latte and croissant you have been craving!" she grinned widely. She knew my weaknesses and we had just met yesterday! Heck I was getting engaged and married in 3 to a man who I only knew for a couple of hours!

"fine but no more Isabella get it Allison" I said walking past her.

"Fine I promise!" she swore. We walked into star bucks wondering what was so interesting about two girls getting breakfast until Alice told me they knew we were from the Cullen and Hale industry.

"That is really weird" I whispered.

"get use to it Bella! It happens a lot…I love the attention though!" Alice exclaimed.

"of course!" I said with the same voice she did.

"Can I have one vanilla bean and a croissant and bella? What do you want?" she asked kindly.

"ummm…can I have a grande hot chocolate with a piece of pound cake"

"that will be 9.50"the cashier said. While I was digging in my purse trying to find a $10 bill.

"oh here you go!" Alice said handing him 9.50 exactly!

"Alice!" I whined.

"Bella! I paid don't create a scene and with me that isn't a good Idea." she said sternly.

"fine" we walked out to our car with our breakfast in our hands. After placing her drink in the cup holder she plugged her extremely cute Iphone into the stereo. Then bust the windows came on and she started to sing it loudly.

"Alice! Alice! Alice!" I screamed.

"what?"

"you wanna turn that down a little" I said smiling.

"oh come on Bella!" "enjoy the song!"

"yay! where here!" she squealed!

"really!"

"yeah here goes nothing"

**please leave comments! and suggestions for what you want bella to do when she see edward and jasper!**  
should she...  
a.) drop all the papers  
b.)should edward and jasper walk in when she is talking about the way she feels about Edward  
c.)you make it up!

here are the outfits:  
Alice:.com/business/set?id=13889389  
Bella:.com/business/set?id=13859816

Top of Form


	5. Misfortune and fortune cookies

Ch. 5 misfortune and fortune cookies

"Okay Bella our office is on the 9th floor." Alice said. "some pointers…the receptionist name is Lauren she is a real sweet heart but loves to talk so keep it short and simple and the other one is Angela she rocks! Well fashion is her thing but not to outspoken they make a perfect receptionist couple ones too bubbly and ones serious. They serve as our assistants. Also your office is right next to mine and mine is next to Rose's so we see each other a lot downstairs on the 8th floor we have a nice chilling and relaxing area that is our serious bonding time with the employees." As we go out of the elevator I slightly remembered how the lobby looked because Alice was talking it up. Alice walked over to the front desks while the girl I thin her name is Angela passed her a portfolio and pulled two others along with it.

"Good morning Miss. Swan I am Angela and this is Jessica, we are the receptionist's as you can see" she said smiling genuinely.

"Oh please call me Bella I don't want you guys to feel like you have to address me something super special you look only a year or two younger. "

"Well then Bella here is your portfolio. I am sure you would like to get started on the work have a great day and if you have any other problems don't hesitate to ask" Jessica said.

"Thank you!" Alice and I said.

"hmmm….only three more dress entries and I will get to start on the new season." Alice said smiling at me .

"So Bells there is everything you need in the office Rose and I decorated it for you! Umm…what else?….oh… yeah your mom has sent you numerous amounts of designs that she wants you too look over and add in your portfolio…once they are in we can send them to the 6th floor where they will order them from designers." Jeez this girl sure could talk.

"Thanks Alice I am sure I will like the office and have some designs in mind."

"okay well Rose no longer comes into the office because 1. It is not healthy for her to and 2. Its not like Emmett would let her." Alice said. "so it will be you, me, and the receptionists today. See you at lunch" she said walking into her office.

Well the office…lets just say it was beautifully decorated with nice calming colors and the business look still there. I absolutely loved the office. I walked toward the mahogany desk feeling the soft touch under my fingers admiring the little things that made the desk look sophisticated. Pictures of Jasper and Alice were on the desk, next to one of Emmett's and Roses, and finally one of Edwards. I was just looking at them while pressing the power button on my laptop which I also noticed was the new windows one. Alice and Jasper looked to cute together you could see the love in their eyes it was as clear as water. I also looked at the picture of Emmett and Rose together and started to laugh, they were so opposite of each other and fought a lot but were meant to be together. Hopefully I would find that too. I looked at my screen and started dig into work that needed to be done. On the side of my desktop was a folder that said "to be done" and clicked to find more work. Some of the slots were highlighted with pink while some of them where left alone. I looked at the bottom and saw the note.

_Dear Bella almost Cullen,_

Okay Bella all the pink ones are mine and you can go ahead and highlight what you have done with your favorite color. I guess you know what mine is now…PINK! And whoever said pink was the new black has got to be kidding me because….well I will tell you over lunch. I suggest you work on your portfolio first and then start doing the whats left! Adios chicka! See you at lunch…does Chinese sound good?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo ALice love JAsper!

Just reading the note made me a happier! I loved the welcome they gave me. But I decided to highlight my name at the bottom in blue as it was my favorite color along with green because they were someone's eyes. that's when I suddenly went back to green NOW THAT IS BETTER. I stopped playing around and finally browsed through the designs and pick the ones that had the most potential and sophistication. I even got to look through Rose's recent portfolio, it had beautiful dresses and lovely perfumes. I saw many party dresses. I was paying really close to attentions to Alice's portfolio which was more of a fun and vintage one, totally fit her .com/alices_portfolio/set?id=14519198.  
My phone started to ring really loud playing Clair de lune. My caller id was flashing my moms name.

" hi mom how are you?" I said.

"Bella honey please don't act like you don't know what's going on" she said worry etched in her voice.

"Mom I don't really want to talk about it." I said remembering the news I had heard over the previous days.

"Honey just understand we didn't tell you because we didn't want to be a bolder in your life. And that's all I am going to say." Gosh Renee was different but I loved her. I mean not many people would love someone who isn't there when you come home or don't see most of the time but I was the adult in the relationship I understood.

"okay how's the runway show going?"

"its lovely sweet heart. I actually have Esme with me, we just got back from the party and were talking about you guys… let me put it on speaker." Suddenly a wave of nervousness washed over me. O my god I was going to talk to my almost fiancé's mother in law.

"Hello Bella darling are you here?" A warm voice rang over the phone.

"ummm…yeah I was just working on a portfolio. Hello Esme its been a long time since we have talked I believe I talked to you when I was 7" I said remembering the times Esme would come over and bring dresses so we could play dress up. She was more of a mother sometimes but hey that was my relationship.

"awww! You are right! I haven't seen you for a long time! How tall are you? Have you talked to Edward? Do you like him? Better yet do you love him? How long is your hair now? I hope Alice or Emmett arent bothering you?" Esme went on.

"Esme my daughter can only talk for so long! Lets here about Edward…" My mom said.

"oh your right Renee! Honey how do you like Edward? Just tell us what you feel when you here his name."

"I really don't know." I said getting up with my portfolio. "he is the sweetest and most best dressed man I have been with."

"honey do you think he is cute?" my mom said getting ready for a girly conversation. I decided to let it all out! I mean there was no one here and I could finally find out what I feel and let the nerves of the wedding go.  
"Mom he is not just cute! He is gorgeous. I mean every time I stare into his emerald eyes and oh when he touches me mom just holds my hands it sends electricity through my veins and up my heart. And gosh mom his facial structure is totally different." I said smiling thinking about last nights event.

"So do you think your falling for him? I mean it sure sounds like it. My son is quite the heartbreaker…" Esme began.

"Well falling for him yes and I just get this warm feeling when I am around him. I know huh? So much from just one encounter. I don't know I just have never felt this way about any one. And as for heart breaker all the other women can vanish those thoughts because…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I had turned around to head out the door and fell straight into Edward and Jasper, sending the portfolios papers flying everywhere. They started laughing and my phone repeatedly chanted my name.

"Got to go mom and bye Esme see you at the wedding."

"How much did you hear?" I yelled pulling them off the floor while closing my offices door. Oh man what had I gotten my self into I thought while picking up the papers.

"just enough!" Jasper said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath boy where they going to die.

EPOV

"How much did you hear?" she yelled getting up, while picking us and the papers that had flown out of her hands back.

"just enough!" Jasper said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before doing what neither of us expected.

"Jasper Hale!" She yelled pulling on his suit with two hands. "you tell me what you heard or I will totally tell Alice you spilled coffee on my outfit." she said. OH no! she used Alice! Anyone who uses Alice knows what could happen in the end.

"She wont believe you!" Jasper sassed back. Then Bella pulled on his ear again. "ow"

"oh yes she will!"

"Bella…" I began. "I heard you from "he is gorgeous" and every thing after that. Before you jump me please realize Jasper and I had come during our lunch to see you two but then Alice sent us in here and yeah" I said putting my best face on. She started to blush hard and started to sob loudly.

"I am so sorry if you think I am obsessive person. I just wanted to let it all out and thought no one was here so I started to tell Renee and Esme because they asked me. If you want to end the wedding you can end it. My dad will understand and so will I" she said crying really hard. Jasper hugged her really tight and I started to walk to her. I couldn't believe she thought I didn't love her! I MEAN COME ON! She is beautiful, and sweet, and kind, and whenever she smiles I swear I am going to get a heart attack.

"Bella" I said while lifting her chin up. "I don't care what you said I just want you to know I am falling for B"

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

"I cant believe you are? What happened? I just let Edward and Jasper in to…why are you? Did they say something that…EDWARD JAZZ! I am going to kill you two when I find out what you did." Alice said pulling Bella into a sisterly embrace while whispering soothing words into her ear. GREAT! The pixie came and ruined everything…sometimes I just wanna…

"it wasn't there fault I was talking to Esme and Renee telling them about Edward and he and Jasper heard. I bump into them and all the paper in my portfolio fall everywhere." she said sniffing.

"Alice, Jasper can Bella and I be alone?"

"Yes Edward…but if she comes out crying so help me!" Alice said dragging Jasper.

"Awww…sorry Bells I was only kidding with you…cant wait to have you has a sister darling" Jasper said in his southern accent.

"Okay Bella I am going to say this really fast because they wont give us much time but I know one thing…I am a 22 year old man who is falling in love with the girl in front of me."

BPOV

I stood there stunned. Completely awed. He said he was falling in love me. And that made me do what I was best at. Blush really red.

"Lets go Bella they are outside." Edward said taking me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks for picking us up." I said casually walking towards the elevator with Edward but not before I caught the wink from Jessica and surprisingly Angela behind his desk.

"No problem" he said pressing the lobby button. "we are what like one building away from you guys." "I am surprised Alice didn't tell you" he said.  
"That's interesting…so do you always have lunch with Jasper and Alice?" I asked.

"ummm…usually I have it with them and Emmett but they all have themselves I mean when Rose came with us I would let them have their couple time because I understood and didn't want to impose. So I ate alone when I wasn't with them or just didn't eat and work. But now I have someone to eat with." Edward explained. Other people started to get into the elevator because it was their lunch time as well. Edward would hug to his side shielding me away from the other men. I could feel him tense when another guy would try to talk to me. But I politely ignored them which was really hard because they didn't give up.

"finally you guys get out!" Alice said.

"Are you still mad at me? Because if you are I just got punished" he paused when he saw Alice narrow her eyes at him "or I mean sweetly told that what I had done was wrong" he said.

"I am not mad at you…but I am mad at Edward" I said feigning anger.

"psst…lets pretend like were mad at them" Alice whispered. While confusion was drawn on Edwards and Jaspers face. We walked into the Chinese restaurant and our meal went as planned us just ignoring the guys, them trying to talk us while we talked about fashion.

"hey you want my cookie?" they asked at the same time. Alice and I looked at each other and winked.

"Fine!" We said in unison.

"I knew you would crack" Jasper said. Smiling earning a kiss from Alice.

"I know your weakness now" Edward whispered in my ear and dangerously close. I knocked my water over while he had done that receiving glares from the other couples and laughs from the our table.

"well…"I said opening my cookie and trying to ignore what had happened. "you usually add "in bed" at the end of the phrases to make them more funny." I said causing Jasper and Edward to take their cookies back and all of us breaking or fortune and reading what was inside.

"n the end there are three things that last: faith, hope and love; and the greatest of these is bed" Alice added while laughing really hard and all of us adding the "in bed" to our fortunes.

"nice save Swan" Edward whispered. Causing me to daze off for the rest of the meal.

Jaspers fortune phrase."There is a true and sincere friendship between you and your friend"  
Edwards;"You find beauty in ordinary things, do not lose this ability"  
Bella's :"A pleasant surprise is in store for you"

Hey guys!i hope you liked it! longest wait ever. i am ashamed but i dont ever do well with deadlines but i promise i will be dishing out more!

here are the sets

..com/rosalies_portfolio/set?id=14518944 you can find them along with rosalies, alices, and bELLAs


End file.
